Ghirahim and Impa
by zeldakitty
Summary: Ghirahim has a little crush on Impa. By little I mean he has spent years figuring out what to say, how to say it, and waiting for the perfect time. But when Demise breaks out and captures her, how will he tell her how much he loves her? GhirahimxImpa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was doing something the other day and I thought of the concept of Ghirahim and Impa. I thought it would be a cute idea so I tried it out, tell me how you like it! **

**Impahim**

Ghirahim waited years for the perfect moment to ask her, when he was ready enough to ask. Now was that time, it was _his_ moment.

Ever since he laid eyes on her, Ghirahim had a secret crush on Impa, the spirit-maidens Sheikah guardian. She was brave and beautiful, he loved everything about her, even that she risked her life to save Zelda from… him. Now he was finally ready to ask him on a date. He was prepared for any questions she would ask, knew exactly what to say, heck, he even got her a single red rose. He only held back asking her for so long because he was afraid, afraid she would say _no_, afraid he would mess up, most afraid she would kill him before asked her. But now he was ready and confident. He 'poofed' into the Sealed Temple.

Ghirahim walked down the stairs of where the gate of time used to be. But before he got all the way down, Impa had already jumped on top of him with a spear at his throat. "Why, hello Impa, I see time has done you well." Impa was not in her 'Grannie' form, she only kept that form so Link and Groose wouldn't know it was her. She abandoned the form soon after they went back to Skyloft because it was of no use anymore. Completely ignoring Ghirahim's complement Impa said, "What are you doing here, Demon Lord, I thought Link had destroyed you along with Demise." Said Impa in a booming voice. "I have come to ask you something," Ghirahim got out of her grasp with his diamonds, appearing once again at the top of the stairs with his rose. "I've come to ask you on a date." Ghirahim said with a genuine smile, handing her the rose.

**Impa's POV**

At first I didn't know what was happening, the face of evil with a rose for me. I haven't had a date in thousands of years, but I wasn't that desperate! I was sure it was just a plan to capture and kill me, to take Zelda and bring back his master. I was about to jump over again and slice off his head, when he pleaded, "I know it's weird for me to like you, but you are so… beautiful and interesting, I just want to get to know you. Lock me up in chains, I don't care, as long as you say yes. I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth, yet there was still something I didn't trust. So that's what I did, locked him up in chains, while we had dinner.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I wanted to make the date a separate chapter**.


	2. The First Date

**A/N: Just remember, it's just as awkward for me to write as it is for you to read.**

**The First Date**

Impa and Ghirahim sat at a mahogany table, with awkward in the air. Ghirahim has never been on a date and didn't really think he would get this far. Impa didn't know what to say. "So Dem- Ghirahim, how did you escape the seal", said Impa trying to get a conversation going. "Well, actually I was never put in the seal. Demise turned me into a sword and when he was defeated, I evaporated and my existence went back to the surface. Master was put under the seal and I was left to wander the earth without a cause. Oh, by the way, next time you put me in chains, you might want to use magic proof." He snapped and the chains around his legs and arms disappeared. "Sorry I had to do that, my ankles were hurting me." He said with a goofy smile. Impa was now uneasy, Ghirahim could tell and tried to make another conversation. "So have you ever been a date before, I haven't." he said truthfully. "I haven't had one in a while, not since I was training to be a sheikah. His name was Carter-." She stopped abruptly. "Well, what happened?" "After the date was done, he said he hated me and slapped me across the face." She winced as if she could still feel the pain. "I'm sorry to hear that." There was no conversation left. "You know, I think this is the perfect time to show you a 'secret surprise'", announced Ghirahim. This made Impa uneasy again, she said, "Okay, but if you try anything, I **_will _**kill you." "But first you have to hold my hands", he said with a smile holding out his hands. She tightly grabbed and they 'poofed' away in a flurry of diamonds. When they were done teleporting, they were on the top of a tree house. All around them was lush green, trees, patches of rose bushes, and a small sparkling lake. "Oh. My. Goddesses." Said Impa in disbelief.

**Ghirahim's POV**

I teleported to us to the most sacred place I know, where I grew up. I grew up inside this treehouse inside Faron Woods. My parents hated their lives so they killed themselves and left me with adoptive parents when I was a baby. They were to be killed by Demise and I was to be taken to his castle when I was of age. For 10 happy years I lived here, not knowing the parents I had would be killed, not knowing I was the demon prince.

I have long given up evil, and this will remain my sacred place. I hope she likes it.

**A/N: This is probably not the real backstory of Ghirahim, but for my story it works. This is also more of a filler chapter. But tell me how you like it!**


	3. Ghirahim's Secret Garden

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews! I am really glad people like this story, and I am 100% sure I will finish because of all the time I spent on the artwork. I will try to make this story over 1000 words. Key word: ****_try._**

**Ghirahim's Secret Garden**

"Ghirahim, this is amazing!" Impa said in awe. "Why do you have this garden?" "This is the place where I grew up, this is the most special place I know." Ghirahim said deep in thought. "Well it's beautiful." Impa looked around, "Can we swim in this lake?" she said excitedly, "I love swimming!" "Erm, I guess so," Ghirahim said shyly. Impa's eyes grew excited as she climbed down the ladder, ran to the lake and jumped in gracefully. Ghirahim transported down to the lake and put his legs in the water. Impa was an expert swimmer and moved through the water like an eel. She came up for air, she said, "Ghirahim, why don't you come in?" "I-I don't know how to swim." Ghirahim admitted. "Anyone can swim, Ghirahim. I could teach you if you want." "No thanks." Ghirahim said. "Please?" she pleaded. "No! I don't want to swim!" Ghirahim yelled. Impa swam under the water in defeat. "No, I'm sorry Impa, I didn't mean to yell! I'm sorry." He called. "She probably hates me now." Ghirahim sighed just as Impa grabbed his legs and pulled him into the water. Impa laughed as Ghirahim flailed around in the water. "Ahhh! It's cold!" Ghirahim yelled splashing around in the water. "It's okay Ghirahim, all you have to do is kick your feet steadily." Ghirahim did as she said and treaded water, his cape was spread out behind him. "Now, get on your stomach and kick your legs behind you, also move your arms like this." Impa said moving Ghirahim's arms. Shivering, he sloppily moved toward the other end of the lake. _"Why am I doing this? I said I didn't want to." _Ghirahim thought. When he got to the other end, he scrambled out of the lake and took off his soaking wet cape, then he dove underwater. Impa started to get scared when he didn't come up for air. She went under water to look for him, but saw nothing. Now very worried she came up for air and screamed for him. "Ghirahim! Ghirahim!" she looked franticly around. _"Where is he, where is he?! But why am I so worried, I thought I didn't like him._ She thought. While she was thinking, she barely noticed Ghirahim pulling her underwater. They both came up for air, "Why did you do that!? You scared me to death!" Ghirahim laughed, "That was the point!" "J-just don't do that again." "Oh, so you _do_ care!" Impa blushed. "No! I-I just don't want to burry someone today." Ghirahim laughed and splashed some water on her. She did the same and they got in a water fight.

Ghirahim and Impa swum in the lake for the rest of the day, and Ghirahim became a much better swimmer. "I'm getting out, I am really cold now!" Ghirahim said climbing on to the shore.

**Impa's POV**

Ghirahim got out onto the shore, I decided it was time for me to get out too. I dove underwater and popped out by the shore and I climbed out. Ghirahim snapped and teleported back with 2 towels and a basket. "What's in the basket? I said drying myself off. "A picnic." Ghirahim said cheerfully. He unpacked it and set a few fruits and a sandwich in front of me, he did the same with himself. I watched him start eating first to make sure the food wasn't poisoned or something, it seemed to be fine so I started to unpeel a banana. "So this is where you grew up. I can't say I'm not jealous." I said. "Well I didn't have the perfect childhood, actually far from that." He explained. "Really?" I exclaimed, "What was it like?" He told me all about his childhood.

"How do you know that Demise wasn't lying about your birth parents?" I asked. "I don't know, but inside to of me, I-I just know he was telling the truth. But I have long given up being evil since Mast-Demise was sealed. Enough about me, what was your childhood like?" I thought a second before answering his question. "Well, I was raised by a single mom, but she died when I was 3. I was sent with my aunt who had 7 other kids and since I was a sheikah, she sent me to Sheikah School to become a warrior for Hylia so she didn't need to take care of me anymore. When Hylia sent for the most trained Sheikah to aid her when she was dying, I was the one who came. But Sheikah School is where I had most of my childhood." I was lost in thought when Ghirahim said, "Hey, the sun is just about to set, do you want to watch it from the tree house?" "Okay," I said. Ghirahim put his hand on my shoulder and we teleported to the top of the tree house. The trees were clear right where the sun was going to set, everything about this place was so perfect, so romantic. Then he put his arm on my shoulder, I decided what to do for a second. Isn't this just a way for him to kill me? Whatever, I haven't had any fun in years and now Hylia is safe from his harm, (If he even wanted to hurt her) I might as well have fun. So I scooted closer to him. The sun started to fall off the edge of the horizon and beautiful beams of red and orange light burst through the light purple sky. Ghirahim looked at me with his dark green eyes, they were so beautiful, green and brown swirled together. Then he closed them and puckered his lips and leaned closer all at once. I couldn't comprehend it at first and I didn't know what to do. Then I knew just what to do. I wrapped my arms around him and came closer, we locked lips. His lips tasted like sugar and lime. I didn't want to let go of him, I had never had a kiss like this and I couldn't bear to stop. But I do have self-control and I pulled away, but I gave him a kiss on the check and laid down. He laid down next to me and we counted the stars know appearing in the dark blue sky.

"It's getting pretty late, we better go inside," I said. Ghirahim yawned, "I agree." The inside of his treehouse, was very cozy. In the left corner there was a small fireplace and a full sized bed. In front of me was a doorway to a kitchen. "In the kitchen there is a bathroom, in the bathroom there is a closet with a night gown, you probably don't want to sleep in that." Ghirahim motioned to my outfit. "Thank you. Where did you get a nightgown?" I asked. "Oh. It was my mother's when we lived here. Don't worry though, I washed it." I walked to the bathroom and changed into the nightgown in the closet. When I walked back out Ghirahim was under the covers with his eyes closed. "Sorry I only have 1 bed. I didn't think I would have company tonight." He whispered, drifting to sleep. I crawled under the covers and pulled up the blanket. The warmth of his back lulled my into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Mission accomplished! I loved this chapter! And by the way when they were kissing there was NO tongue! I had to say that because I knew someone would ask. If you have any suggestions please tell me because I'm not sure where this story is going. And as always If I made a mistake I would be overjoyed if you helped me out! Until next time.**


	4. Ending Part 1

**A/N: So, I have been doing other stories and realized I'm kind of neglecting this one, so I decided will end this one. I hope this ending chapter is good. **

**Part One**

~~~~~Impa's POV~~~~~

The bright, golden light shining through the window of the tree house is what woke me up. I saw that Ghirahim had gotten out of the bed, leaving the covers messy on the side he was sleeping on. I wanted to pull the covers over me and go back to sleep, but the smell of eggs got me up.

I silently walked through the cold, hardwood floor to a small, wooden table.

"Good morning Impa. You must be a heavy sleeper, I dropped a frying pan about 10 minutes before you came out." Ghirahim smiled, I took no offence to this because… I was a heavy sleeper.

"Good morning Ghirahim." I looked awkwardly around the room before he said "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled please." I said quietly. We stayed silent for a while, the only sound was the grease of the eggs sizzling on the hot pan.

"You know, I had a lot of fun yesterday, thanks for teaching me how to swim." He said, turning his head slightly to the left.

"Just to let you know, we don't need to let this be so awkward. I had a lot of fun last night." I confessed.

"So did I." He stopped for a second, "Your eggs are finished." He said putting them on the plate, walking over to hand them to me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as I dug into the warm eggs and buttery toast.

"I was thinking maybe we could walk through Faron Woods, it's such a nice day!" Ghirahim exclaimed.

"Sounds fun, but I have to get back to the shift of watching the Master Sword" I said sadly as he was already walking over with a plate of eggs for himself.

"That's too bad." Ghirahim said almost as sadly as I did.

"How did you make those eggs so fast?" I asked in awe.

"I had some extra in the cooler." He smirked.

"Oh." I said, thinking he had some kind of cooking magic.

~~~~~ Ghirahim's POV ~~~~~

Impa and I walked through the woods, hand in hand when we came up to the Sealed Temple.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back to my job. Thank you for letting me stay at your place tonight." She looked as sad as I did. Then I realized it was time, I had to tell her.

"Impa, there is something I need to tell you." I swallowed hard. "Impa… I lo-…" Just then, Link's little companion from his journey, Fi, flew quickly out of the large doors.

"Run Impa! Demise had tried to interrupt my slumber, he attacked me, and I lost. He is about to escape, I managed to escape before him. Now I need to inform my Master! Be careful!" she talked fast and then flew back up to Skyloft. I tried to ignore the fact that she didn't even acknowledge the fact I was there.

Impa started to run as fast as she could to the Sealed Temple just as it started rumbling. I tried to catch up with her; I might be able to trick Demise back into the sword, but he would just rip Impa's head off. Sadly, my efforts were in vain, there was no way I could catch up with her. Then I saw her stop short of the temple doors. Black shadows started to emerge from the temple, then it exploded into shadowy diamonds. Demise walked around in the shadows.

"Ahh, finally out of that sword. I was cramped in that tiny sword with a sleeping girl." Demise's voice bellowed through the woods. Then he spotted Impa with small daggers in her hands.

"Hmmm, look, a perfectly good soul to devour. More power to me…." He let the last syllable drag out, then he jumped out on top of Impa, knocking her unconscious.

"Impa!" I screamed and ran faster. By the time I got there, Demise was holding Impa over his shoulder.

"Why, hello little weakling. Oh, are you here to save this… the spirit maiden's guardian!? You… TRATIOR!" He took out a shadow sword, but before I could run he stabbed my stomach. I toppled to the ground, all I could do was hold my wound and watch. He looked at me with a smirk and he snapped his fingers. In an instant, Demise, Impa, and his circle of shadows disappeared. Nothing was left, not even the remains of the temple. I couldn't take it, and I passed out on the ground.

**A/N: Yup, I lied. I decided instead of a boring ending, I would see how this ending played out. Please review and tell me how you liked part 1 of my ending. I hope you like it.**

**See you later!**


	5. Ending Part 2

**A/N: Welp, it's time to end this. Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to wait until spring break so I wouldn't have to be interrupted and ruin the flow of writing. ARE YOU READY?**

Ending Part 2

~~~~~Ghirahim's POV~~~~~

I woke up and looked around, realizing where I was and what had happened. And for the first time in a real long time, I sobbed. I felt hopeless and lost, so I sobbed. I blinked to get the tears out of my eyes, ending up with all the trees stretched and blurred. _I will get revenge on Demise, I swear to Hylia I will kill him with my bear hands. _My mind raced with ideas to get her back, but the only one that seemed remotely possible was… Link's help.

"Ugh, the sky child." I spat, "Why did I have to think of _him." _I slowly stood up and snapped, using my black magic to go up to Skyloft.

~~~~~Link's POV~~~~~

I sat at my bed listening to Fi explain what was going on in the surface, still amazed that she was here. Even though she didn't have any soul or emotions, she seemed really scared as she talked fast about her predicament.

"There was only a 1% chance of that happening I...-"she was cut off by Ghirahim walking in my room in the knight academy, slamming the door _hard _behind him. I stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here Ghirahim?!" I said worried trying not to show it. He was in the form I saw him the first time I defeated him in, so my worry eased away slowly.

"Look, I'm sure your little spirit guide has already told you that Demise has escaped. I've come here to ask you to help me defeat him for good, he has… something I want." He said, I knew he was hiding something, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Why bother him and get myself killed?

"Why me? Don't you hate me? I almost killed you and your master, why would you want me?" I asked.

"Ugnh!" he groaned. "I need you because you're the only one that can defeat him. I can't defeat him, Fi can't defeat him, that goddess serving dog…" his voice trailed off. I began to get suspicious. "-But when he is near death, hand him over to me. I want to finish him off for good." He said clenching his left hand.

"I recommend we leave now Link, but get your shield first." Fi said, I grabbed the sacred shield that I kept in my cabinet. "Let's go."

The 3 of us landed in the sealed grounds, which were no longer spiraling down now that the statue of the goddess was there.

"The temple is gone and there is no black shadow to fight him with, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. "Master, there is a 95% chance that the Master Sword was not taken with the temple. Try to grab it if it is there." Fi said. I walked up to where the Sealed Temple would be a sure enough, the Master Sword was there. I carefully pulled it out, revealing a large shadow circle like the one me and Fi stepped through to get to Demise. "You ready to do this Master?" Fi said. "Yes, I'm fine, I did it once I can do it again." I said. "Yes Master, but it has been 5 years since." Her voice trailed off. "It's fine Fi." I almost yelled.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for what was yet to come. Then I realized that I still wanted to know what was up with Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim, why is this so important to you? I can tell, don't tell me otherwise." I demanded.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. I-Impa, I-I kinda like her." He scratched the back of his head turning his face. "She was captured by Demise and I have to rescue her." At first I sat there with a straight face. Then I smirked and yelled "Ghirahim's got a girlfriend! Ghirahim's got a gir-…" he muffled the sound of my mocking song. "Just shut already!" he slightly shoved me to the side. We got quiet again as I got up and dusted myself up.

"You ready for this?" I asked. "Yes, let's go." He said before I walked into the shadowy circle.

**A/N: Yes, I know I lied again. Next time will be the last one. And I don't think I even need to say this but Ghirahim and Link will not end up together, it's called Ghirahim and Impa for a reason. (But I do like GhirahimxLink) I will probably have it up tomorrow, maybe. But feel free to look at my other stories while you wait!**

**See you later!**


	6. Ending Part 3

**A/N: Ok, this is the real end. The fight between Ghirahim, Link, and Demise… DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Please enjoy and read the A/N: at the bottom.**

**Ending Part 3**

~~~~~Link's POV~~~~~

My eyes adjusted to the dark world Ghirahim and I stepped into. I looked around me to see Ghirahim, pupils wide and looking frightened but hiding it well. Then I saw a large, pitch black castle. It looked like the sealed temple except now it was absolutely huge. As I looked in horror at the evil turned sealed temple, Fi popped out of my sword.

"Master Link, I detect 2 auras within the tower. One of them is fading at a consistent pace. I suggest that you make your way into the castle." She said. _No shit. _I said in my head, good thing she couldn't read minds.

"Impa." Ghirahim whispered to himself, looking up at the tower. He started walking toward the entrance of the castle really fast, I didn't even register he was moving until he was a good 5 feet in front of me.

"Hey wait up!" I called after him.

He stood at the temple doors waiting for me. When I got there, he slowly pushed the big doors open.

Inside was almost pitch black except for small lights leading up a long swirling stairway. I tapped the end of my sword, indicating for Fi to come out.

"What do you need Master?" she asked when she popped out.

"Can you detect where the auras are in the castle?" I whispered.

"The two auras I detect are on the very top floor. The second aura is 80% gone. If your mission is to save her I recommend getting there quickly."

"Thanks." I said as we started up the stairs.

The corridor was silent except the taps of two pairs of feet moving quickly up the stairs. Ghirahim was in his own little world, and the silence caused my mind to drift. _How in the silent realm did Impa give Ghirahim a chance? They are literally exact opposites, they both serve the opposite god/goddess. _I was so out of it that I ran into the black wood door at the top of the stairs, so did Ghirahim.

"Ouch." He said quietly rubbing his head. I looked at the door waiting for Ghirahim to stop whining when I realized something.

"Ghirahim." I spun around on my heel turning to him, "You don't have a sword! How are you going to help kill him?" He gave me a smirk and snapped his fingers. Once the colorful diamonds cleared out of the way, I could see he was holding a giant sword at least twice the size he was resting on his shoulder.

"How can you hold that!?" I questioned him. "No time to explain." He answered looked back at the doors at pushed them open.

Inside the doors was a large room. In the middle was Impa lying on a table, with something colorful and swirling above her. She looked almost transparent staring up in horror at the swirling color above her. When she looked over at us, the color was drained out of her eyes. She mouthed the word 'help' through her cracked lips.

Behind her with his back facing us was Demise looking out a large window. A view of absolutely nothing.

"IMPA!" Ghirahim yelled running over to her, dropping his sword. He leaned over her table, gripping her hand and twirling his finger in her one long strand of hair.

Demise turned around, his fiery hair flaming above his head, anger in his eyes.

"**What are you **_**traitors **_**doing here**_**!?" **_his voice boomed in the room.

"We've come to save Impa and imprison you in the Master Sword once again." I said.

Demise smirked. **"Well, I'm afraid you're too late. The spell is almost done, soon her soul will be mine. But if you **_**must **_**fight me, so be it." **Demise snapped (like Ghirahim does) and when all the shiny black diamonds cleared out of the way, a sword that looks somewhat like the Master Sword except with large spikes one the sides. I pulled out mine and we clinked swords.

I have to admit, Demise _was _a gentleman, for being evil. I have always gave him credit for that. If he wanted to he could slice me in half right here, but he always insisted on a fair fight. No doubt that he will fight this all his power, especially now that it is two against one.

I started to bounce around the room trying to confuse him as he tried to strike me. Ghirahim pushed Impa's table out of the way and grabbed his sword. Demise raised his sword to strike but I jumped at his stomach and slashed as hard as I could. The impact of my sword send him stumbling backward but did nothing to his armory black skin. Finally Ghirahim came in as Demise was falling and slashed at his stomach. I jumped in the air and delivered the final blow. I stood back waiting for him to get up, if he is doing a fair fight, I should too. But Ghirahim had other plans.

Before Demise was on his feet, Ghirahim stabbed the weak spot on his forehead. He screamed in pain, but managed to grab his sword and hit Ghirahim's rib cage, sending him flying backward.

Ghirahim held his bleeding wound. He wiped it off trying hard to suck up the pain but it kept bleeding. You could see the pain in his eyes, but he was determined and ready to fight again.

Demise was really mad now. He swung his large sword at me hitting me in the shoulder. The cut bled through the green tunic I was wearing and hurt more than I wish to admit. I held a tight grip on my sword as I drove it into his chest, continuing to slash over and over again. _How is he still not bleeding, does he even have blood? _I asked myself, pulling out my sword.

Ghirahim couldn't take the pain anymore. He used his magic abilities to shift into his true form, stopping the bleeding. He ran over to Demise slashing _his_ rib cage, probably screaming in his mind "HOW'S THAT FOR PAYBACK!" *probably*

Demise swung his sword wildly attempting to hit one of us, failing miserably. When he stopped I delivered another final blow.

"**AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" **Demise's scream echoed through the room. _Is he dying? Are we done? _I hoped.

Demise panted. **"If I'm dying, I'll just finish **_**her**_** off." **He indicated to the bag of flesh in the corner. Her soul was almost gone, she wasn't anything more than that, a bag of flesh. Demise closed his eyes and clenched his fists, concentrating hard. I wasn't sure what he was doing but Ghirahim must have.

"NO! STOP IT!" he yelled.

~~~~~Ghirahim's POV (finally)~~~~~

I watched in horror as Demise sucked up Impa's soul. Her soul was colorful, looking like dust floating around her. I watched her now-grey eyes go stale looking at me with the same expression I was looking at her with, pure horror.

Demise grew powerful once again and swung his sword with all his might toward the first thing he could hit, Link. All of his power was put in that swing, sending Link flying back hitting the grey brick wall. Link fell to the ground, he left a Link size dent in it. His eyes fluttered closed, he was unconscious, or dead. Then I finally snapped as his evil laugh echoed off the walls.

"You… Sick… BASTARD!" I screamed as I dashed over to him. The grip on my sword was so strong that the butt of it nearly crumpled in my hand. When I was close, I jumped in the air and tried to replicate the move I saw Link doing I think he called 'final blow' or something. As I came down, my sword stabbed into the weak spot on his forehead.

The last look I saw from Demise was one I have only dreamed he would look at me with: fear. All my life as his servant I have looked at _him _with fear, afraid of what he might do to me

So the last look I got from him before _my _sword killed him made me the happiest man/demon alive.

I yanked my sword out of Demise's corps and stood back as his physical form disappeared in a puff of smoke. I walked over to Link and grabbed his sword. I lifted it skyward as the smoke disappeared into it and made it glimmer with delight. I struggled to shove the sparkly Master Sword into Link's sheath and checked his pulse. _Still beating. _I thought.

Then I looked over to see Impa's soul retuning. When the last of the colorful dust was absorbed in her body, her body emitted a golden light that nearly blinded me, lighting up the entire room.

"Impa!" I said in disbelief.

"Ghirahim! You saved me! I can't believe it! I thought it was your plan for Demise to capture me." She stated looking down at her feet.

"I would never do that. I told I wasn't evil." He said.

"I believe you now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She smiled. _I've never seen her have so much emotion. _I thought.

The moment was silent before she saw Link behind me, unconscious.

"Oh my goddess! We have to get him help!" she turned to me, "Can you teleport us to your tree house?" I grabbed Impa's shoulder and grabbed Link and scooped up Link in my arm, cradling him like a child and snapped my fingers. The diamonds around us cleared and our surroundings were changed from a dark room in another dimension to a comfy treehouse in Faron Woods. I laid Link on the floor for Impa to check him. I watched her work some kind of Sheikah healing magic on him. As she was I shifted to my human-like form. She finished cleaning his wounds and laid him on the chair in the corner. Then came cleaning mine. I striped of the top of my blood-soaked jumpsuit for her to bandage my cuts.

The room was silent except for Link's heavy breathing while Impa cleaned my wounds getting ready for bandages. Then the silence was broken by a question more lethal than Demise.

"So… Before I was captured, you said you wanted to tell me something?" _Dammit! I forgot she always remember everything. The irony. Well I guess it's a better time than ever to tell her. _

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you that I love you." I said casually. I felt her hand stop carefully patting the blood of my wound. _What will she say? Did I say the right thing? Does she hate me now? _ A thousand questions swirled through my head clouding my brain. Silence is all the answer I got.

~~~~~Impa's POV~~~~~

"_I wanted to tell you that I love you." _Ghirahim's voice still ringed in my head. After the way to long silence I finally realized my true feelings. I did love him, I have since he asked me on the date. Now that I know he isn't using me for Demise, It will be okay. I know I left it silent to long when I look up to see worry in his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Please Read**_

**A/N: Yes, this is the end. This is my first fanfiction and I think it turned out really well.**

**I would like to thank: **

**Ghirahim the Lord**

**MissVillger22**

**JourneyKat **

**for supporting this story and helping me keep it going. This is the first story I have finished and I am really proud. Please Please Please *I'm begging you* review and tell me how you think of this story, I love feedback it makes me feel special. Feel free to look at my other stories. I hope I see all you guys soon and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**P.S: sorry for the little bit of cursing in this chapter, it and emphasis.**

**See you later!**


End file.
